<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>u are my sunshine (i'll be yours) by telnajaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399520">u are my sunshine (i'll be yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/telnajaem/pseuds/telnajaem'>telnajaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I am not good at tags, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, Little Space, M/M, jaemin is a babie, jeno is a ceo, jeno is cute..., little hyuckie, little nana, markhyuck, nana and hyuckie are best friends, nana has anxiety, nomin, nomin boyfriends, nomin fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/telnajaem/pseuds/telnajaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin has anxiety until Jeno came into his life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. life is wonderful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello,, happy reading! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a sunny day in Seoul and everyone is busy, typical mondays. The blue haired boy sighed for the nth time as he roamed his eyes around his room searching for a toy he could use for the meantime. </p><p>He is Na Jaemin, an 18 years old boy who is currently staying in the orphanage for 5 years. His parents abandoned him for the reason that they can't take care of him anymore. Both of them have their own perfect family, leaving him alone and helpless.</p><p>He is happy. Everyone in the orphanage makes him happy. His other little friends makes him happy. He is showing his bubbly side to his friends whenever they get themselves a new caregiver, little did they know, he was crying himself to sleep to erase the ugly feeling called jealousy. </p><p>His eyes landed on his soft snowball plushie and he giggled when he saw its face. He immediately stood up with the plushie on his right hand and went to the mirror. He brought up the soft stuff toy right next to his face and giggled when he copied the rabbit's face. </p><p>"Look, nana and nana" he pointed at the mirror while talking to the plushie, giggles erupted in the room again. He sat down with his legs spread out, a pout breaking out from his lips when he noticed the name. </p><p>"You can't be nana because i am nana" pout still visible, an imaginary light bulb popped on his brain. He beams and gives him a new name "I will call you co-conejo!" another set of giggles was heard and he immediately thought of his spanish friend calling him conejo because he resembles a bunny. He stared at the stuffed animal and mumbles to himself "we look like twins, both are abandoned"he cracked a sad smile</p><p>He didn't notice the door opening, a smile formed on the person's lips who came inside. A gentle nana was heard and he snapped his head and saw Jaehyun, his favorite hyung.</p><p>Jung Jaehyun is the owner of the orphanage and the one who took care of him. The moment his parents left him in front of the gate's orphanage, jung jaehyun welcomed him with his arms open.</p><p>He got up and ran to his hyung's arms. Laughing and mumbling small I miss yous. The older held the younger's chin to meet his eyes, and Nana's eyes started to water when Jaehyun slightly laughed.</p><p>“Hyungie na-nana missed you!” jaehyun cooed at the adorable sight ahead of him. He slowly stroked his hair while listening to jaemin’s muffled whimpers.</p><p>“I want to go ho-home hyungie” and with that, he broke into a fit of sobs. Home is your caregiver’s arms. He wants love, he wants to feel being loved.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Nana, I know” Jaehyun just rubbed the younger’s back, trying to calm him and reassuring him that soon, he will have a new home.</p><p> </p><p>The younger calm down after 30 minutes of mental breakdown. Jaehyun guided him downstairs to eat lunch with other littles too. He was greeted by Donghyuck, his closest friend among them.</p><p>“Good morning nana, you're late for lunch” Donghyuck greeted him with slight usion in his voice, his eyes widened as he pointed his fingers in his best friend's eyes.”you-you cried?” Donghyuck's eyes landed on Jaehyun who is standing behind Jaemin. He moved his fingers to Jaehyun, “you-you made him cry?” with that, Donghyuck ran to Jaemin’s position and engulfed him with a tight hug.</p><p>“Do-don't cry nana, hyuckie will cry too” nana chuckles, holding Donghyuck’s hands on his waist to soothe him. Donghyuck faced him with his hands on nana’s cheeks, looking for any signs of discomfort. Jaemin cracked a toothy grin and Donghyuck returned it with his cute small smile.</p><p>Jaemin went to the garden after he ate lunch, smiling to himself when he saw the flowers blooming. He loves nature, the garden itself is like paradise for him. Birds are in their own cages, fish ponds with clear water, and a cool breeze of air. Everything is perfect, he loves the garden. </p><p>He sat down on one of the benches underneath the tree, his conejo on his arms, legs spread comfortably. There, he started humming his favorite song. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” he swayed his head while observing the nature surrounding him “you make me happy, when skies are grey” he continued with his eyes starting to water.”you'll never know dear, how much i love you” he sighed “please don't take my sunshine away” all of the memories he tried to forget all came back like a slap on his face.</p><p>He sobbed, another monday was filled with regret, he wants to spend his last days in the orphanage with a smile on his face, wishing he can leave all the anxiety before he gets himself a daddy.</p><p>No one wants him, he knows it. Its been five years and yet no one looks at him. He likes to think of himself as the perfect little, the kind and obedient one to impress his daddy that he is a good boy.</p><p>“Nana?” taeyong greeted the younger. Jaemin immediately wiped the tears away with his sweater paws and tried to make himself look goofy. “Yongie” Jaemin stood up and rushed to Taeyong’s side to give him a hug. </p><p>“Hey little nana, what are you doing?” Taeyong fixed jaemin’s slightly ruffled hair. He is not blind, he saw him wiping his tears but he ignored it. “Me-me and Co-conejo are singing” the adorable one grinned at his hyung. Taeyong made a shocked face and pulled him into a tight hug again. “Are you happy?” </p><p>“Yes hyungie, nana is happy” another day, another lie. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, a loud banging on the door made the little woke up. A pout broke out on his lips as he adjusted his vision. He went to open the door with his eyes slightly closed. Donghyuck jumped on him, making the two littles stumbles. Jaemin ended up lying on the floor with Donghyuck on top of him. </p><p>Jaemin starts to cry, his back hurts and Donghyuck is heavy. Donghyuck’s excited eyes turned into regretful eyes. “Na-nana hyuckie is so-sowwy. Pwease don’t cwy” the blue haired ignored him and continued on wailing at the floor. Donghyuck started to cry too, Jaemin slightly pushed him off of him and tilted to his right side. </p><p>Donghyuck held the boy in his arms, “another bad day” donghyuck mumbled to himself while gently caressing his back. </p><p>“Donghyuck?” The said boy looked up to see the face of the person who called him, “Daddy” he exclaims, loud enough for jaemin to hear. He snapped his eyes and saw two new faces. One who has Donghyuck in his arms and the other one staring at him intensely. “A daddy? That’s why he is happy” he thought, cracking a small sad smile. He is happy for his best friend. They used to daydream about having their own caregiver and now his best friend has one. </p><p>He stopped crying and slowly rose up. He rushed out of his room with Donghyuck shouting his name. He is numb and broken, his best friend is leaving him. He cant take it anymore, another batch of fresh tears fell on his flushed cheeks. </p><p>His feet dragged him to his escape place, his hyung’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i want to do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Those who have clarifications ask Mark Lee. That’s all meeting adjourned” The participants gathered their things and left the room promptly, leaving the CEO and the secretary. “Actually, i have another  business to attend today” His fierce eyes went to his secretary. </p><p>“Okay” he sighed. “I’ll go with you” His secretary's eyes widened from shock. His boss, the workaholic one who prefers to stay at his office until sunrise wants to come with him “weird” he whispered in which he gained a glare from his boss. “Where is the business you need to attend, Lee?” The taller asked as they walked past the busy corridor. “Orphanage, i’m going to pick up my baby, Lee” he smiled as he thought of his pretty sun-kissed boy. </p><p>Both boys went inside the car, it was filled with pure silence and Mark Lee, the most curious boy, decided to break the hushed atmosphere. “Why did you join me Jeno?” the said boy is looking outside in his window.  He shrugged, “Escape?” he asked. Mark just nodded to avoid the situation, escape was not in Lee Jeno’s vocabulary.</p><p>After an hour of waiting, they arrived at the orphanage to pick up his baby. Jung Jaehyun greeted them with a smile on his face. They exchanged handshakes. “I assume you are Mark Lee?” Jaehyun asked with his dimples showing. Mark nodded and proceeded to introduce the person who is beside him. “This is my friend, Jeno Lee” Jeno gave him a small smile and Jaehyun nodded his head. </p><p>“Lets go inside? Donghyuck woke up early, must be excited to meet his caregiver” Jaehyun chuckled when he saw Donghyuck’s ecstatic face earlier. They went inside with Jaehyun explaining the rules and regulations. It feels like home, not just an ordinary orphanage.  </p><p> “Donghyuckie” Jaehyun called out his pretty name. He saw the sun kissed boy running down the stairs, his eyes widened, his grin expanded, and his speed fastened. Mark welcomed his baby with his arms wide open, donghyuck buried his head on his chest while Mark stroked his hair. “Ready to go home?” He felt his little’s head on his head shakes his head. He looked at his dada and mumbled a small “now?” in his usual small voice. “Later” the younger then grinned. “Stay here dada, i will wake nana” worried that his dada might leave, he went up the stairs facing Mark.</p><p>“Poor boy” jaehyun whispered, loud enough for the two guests to hear. “What did you say, mr. jung?” Mark asked, slightly confused. “Nothing, anyways let's head to the auditorium now” he showed his dimple once again. They are just about to leave when a bawl was heard upstairs. “Mr. Jung, the operator is looking for you” one of the maids went to the said male and Jaehyun quickly excused himself.</p><p>Mark heard a name similar to his little’s name. Worried, he went up with jeno following him like a puppy. They followed the sound and saw a door opened. Mark called out his name and the other one went out.</p><p>On the other hand, Jeno was just listening. Standing with his usual stoic face, scoffing at the pathetic situation. “Nana” Donghyuck cried out while struggling to break free from the older’s arms. He unclasps his embrace and frowned when the boy ran towards the little’s direction. Mark followed, and Jeno stayed.</p><p>His eyes roamed around the room, observing almost everything. He leisurely went to his bed and proceeded to arrange his bed neatly. There’s no reason, he just wants to, let him be. </p><p>“Sir, I'm sorry but visitors are not allowed to go inside the rooms, are you his relative?” one of the caretakers suddenly appeared, making him turn his head. He gave her a small smile and then immediately exited the room. He didn't know why he did it, there are just some whispers telling him to take care of the boy weeping at the floor earlier.</p><p>His phone rings in his pocket, the caller id made his slightly small smile disappear. He pressed the red button and turned off his phone, “not today” he sighed.</p><p>When he came down, the long table at the dining area was now filled with a bunch of teenagers with their bright smile. His eyes scanned the teenagers, searching for a blue head boy. Instead, he saw Mark Lee’s bighead on one of the chairs. “Let’s head back, now” his voice lingered with annoyance, clicking his tongue when he remembered the caller earlier.</p><p>“I’m taking half day today” Mark said cutely, this is like a new type of mark, totally unusual. “of course you will” Mark only chuckled when his boss said that. He didn't wait for any reply and just strolled to his car. </p><p>Another day loaded with gibberish things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how is it so far? my cc is jaeminbelle u can ask me questions or anything ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i will miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin peeked his head out, making sure the coast was clear before going back up to his room. Jaehyun wasn't there, he is busy. Feeling ashamed of himself for having jealousy to his best friend, he promised that he would apologize later.</p><p>He went to his bed and snuggled into his blankets. “Why is nana crying?” nana not cry nana happy for hyuckie” he sighed, it’s too early and he decided to go back to sleep again. </p><p>Nana was awoken by soft knocks on his door, he gently rubs his eyes and slowly made his way to the soft knocks. He unclosed the doorknob and saw jaehyun and oh, he wasn't alone. His eyes went to the little’s direction before rushing to give him a tight hug.</p><p>Donghyuck rubbed his back while gently cooing, he cupped nana’s face and flashed his adorable smile, “let’s eat nana” nana giggled as they went downstairs with their intertwined hands. </p><p>Nana’s fit of giggles and Hyuckie’s silliness surrounded the cafeteria. The other littles are doing their daily routine leaving the two alone. Donghyuck is feeding the blue haired with the “flying spoon” and instead of going to Nana's mouth gently hanging while patiently waiting, Donghyuck will reverse the spoon and eat the food with his dramatic expression. Jaemin will look and giggle happily and his giggles is enough to bring a smile on his best friend’s face.  </p><p> </p><p>“Bye bye nana will miss you” he tried his best not to cry, he couldn't cry. He is happy for his best friend, but him leaving the boy is too much for Jaemin. </p><p>“Take care of yourself, okay? Hyuckie will- i will miss my nana”  he sobs while hugging his best friend, not wanting to let him go. “Stop cwying you look ugly” Nana giggled despite the heavy feeling on his chest. He shrugged it off and slightly pushed Donghyuck to his caregiver’s car, he waved one last time and turned his back to face the stairs. </p><p> He stared blankly at the pink decorated wall in his room, body sprawled out in his bed comfortably, deep in thoughts about whether he can survive without his best friend. He just pouted, sighing in defeat when he already knew the answer. He is a little but he is smart, he always pretends  to be okay so he can avoid chaos.</p><p>It was already his nap time and he was about to doze off in his daydream when he heard his favorite hyung’s voice. “How’s my little nana?” Jaehyun walked to his bed and joined the younger. Nana arranged his position and snuggled close in Jaehyun's chest, eyes droopy and tired from the event earlier. “Sleep, nana. I’ll stay with you” he closed his eyes and rested peacefully in his hyung’s arm.</p><p>It was already dinner time when Jaemin woke up. Jaehyun was not on his side when he opened his eyes. He whined and got up with his disheveled hair and his clothes wrinkled. His eyes are still closed when he took the stairs and almost fell down from shock when Jaehyun called out his name. </p><p>He opened his eyes and was greeted by a man who was wearing a black button up shirt, he tilted his head to his right, confused because he knew he already saw this man. </p><p>It was the man who saw him crying on the floor earlier. The older displayed his crescent eye smile, making the younger’s cheeks turned red. Jaehyun noticed and smiled, “Jaemin, come here” he waved his hand, urging the younger to come closer to their table. </p><p>Jaemin carefully scooted closer to Jaehyun’s side while his eyes stayed focused on the unfamiliar man. Jaehyun chuckled and rubbed Jaemin’s back assuring him that everything is fine. He glared at Jaehyun with his pout growing bigger, Jaehyun laughed at the adorable sight beside him, “You-you said you-you stay” Jaemin stuttered with his cute voice. </p><p>Jaehyun just rubbed his head and said a quick sorry. Jaemin nodded, eyes going back in front of him. His detective side is showing making the two older almost giggle at the precious little at their table.</p><p> Jaemin frowned when Jeno smiled at him. He quickly buried his face on Jaehyun's chest because of shyness. Jaehyun combed his hair with his fingers, the younger still grumpy and sleepy. </p><p>“I'm sorry Mr. Lee, he is just shy and sleepy” Jaehyun lightly chuckles and continues to hold Nana in his arms. He gently shook the younger when the alarm of the oven rang. Jaemin stood up and went to the couch to lay his body comfortably, jeno followed. His eyes fixated on the younger.</p><p>“Stand up, nana. Dinner’s ready I made your favorite” the word favorite brings excitement to his eyes and the sleepy nana is no longer seen.</p><p>“Thank you for food hyunnie!” jaemin started munching on his food, not noticing the smoke coming out from it. “ hot, hot” he fanned his hand close to his mouth, trying to soothe the pain on his tongue. </p><p>“Slowly, nana” Jeno commented, Jaemin’s eyes widened when the latter spoke, he shrugged and his eyes went back to its normal size. </p><p>Dinner was good with laughter, Jeno knows he wants to experience this moment again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaaa sorry for not updating jshdj next update will be on sunday hihi thank u for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the best little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin slammed his door in Jaehyun’s worried face, locking his door and marched in his mirror. His tantrums were getting worse, he stared at himself in front of the glass and broke a high pitched scream.</p><p>Jaehyun doesn't care about his privacy anymore, he got the keys in his office and opened the door immediately. His heart broke at the sight, jaemin is lying on his floor after the loud noise he made. </p><p>He carefully crouched down and rubbed his back reassuringly. “Shh, it’s okay na, it’s okay” Jaemin didn't move an inch, his gaze fixated on the bottom part of his bed.</p><p>Five minutes later of staring he got tired, he slowly drifted away.</p><p>Jaehyun sighed, out of all the littles in his orphanage, jaemin makes him worried the most. He is the most cheerful, but also the most fragile. His anxiety makes him what he is right now. </p><p>He skipped dinner, Jaehyun bought him his favorite dessert, tiramisu. It was completely strange when the younger declined the treat. </p><p>Jaehyun entered the younger’s room after he ate dinner. Jaemin’s gaze shifted, his paci in his mouth and his pushie in his arms. The younger’s lips curled when he saw jaehyun. </p><p>“Ready to talk?” jaehyun adjusted the blankets, jaemin moved so the older can lay beside him.</p><p>Cuddles with talk is nana’s favorite. He always feels safe in his arms and he is forever grateful to have a jung jaehyun as his hyung.</p><p>Instead of answering, he shook his head. “Okay,” he scooted closer, caging the younger in his arms. “Hungry?” </p><p>“Yeah,” jaemin mumbles, “pizza?” jaemin’s once dull eyes became bright. “Wait for hyung, okay?” jaemin nodded vigorously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So nana, what do you think of having a caregiver?” nana stopped chewing his pizza, his pout clearly visible in his face.</p><p>He can't think of any possible reactions, he just shrugged as an answer.</p><p>“Do you want one?” nana’s doe eyes became larger. “Hyungie will adopt me?” he pointed his greasy finger in his chest. Jaehyun’s heart clenches, the boy has been waiting since forever and the thought of having a caregiver seems impossible.</p><p>“No, not hyungie” jaehyun smiled when Jaemin’s smile dropped. “W-who? I-i don't want anyone!” jaemin retorts, shaking his head vigorously at the thought of a caregiver who will not love him until the end.</p><p>“He likes you, Nana. he will take care of you because you are an amazing and cute little” jaehyun gave him his dimpled smile before draping his arms in Jaemin’s neck, engulfing him with a warm hug. </p><p>Jaemin smiled, he will have a caregiver soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Life is crazy. Jaemin Na is an adventurous and hyper kid, he always sees the positive in the negative. Being a little is crazy and full of surprises. He likes to play with his friends, just a little boy who is innocent and gullible.</p><p>Everyone in the orphanage likes him for his sweet attitude. He has the face of an angel which will make you protect the innocent boy, he is also delicate- a masterpiece that needs to be taken care of.</p><p>If everyone likes him, why is nobody taking him? His hyung reminds him everyday that he is perfect but why does it seems like no one wants him? It’s heartbreaking.</p><p>Now, all of the insecurities will finally end because of the new face he saw in his bedroom door when Donghyuck got his caregiver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Jaemin woke up with a smile plastered on his face. His bed is fixed when he goes down the stairs and even greets the small plants with a good morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Nana look happy” Sunwoo, his younger friend nudged his shoulder. Jaemin nods and showed him a thumbs up. </p><p>A bright new day, Jaemin went outside to sit on the bench, he will surely miss his favorite place- the garden.</p><p>Finally, Jaemin thought to himself, I finally have a caregiver. </p><p>He wants him to treat him like a princess and Jaemin will make sure that he will be the best little in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for the 34 kudos :(( &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. first time with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a longer and fluffy update yay! i didn't proofread this so pls be gentle to any mistakes jsdjd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud shriek was heard when Jaehyun was preparing his coffee, the noise is familiar  and he couldn't help himself to be worried when another shout followed. </p><p> He ran up to the little’s room, banging his fist  on the wooden door and his heart jumped when a loud thud was heard. He started to shout his name and his heart is starting to clench.</p><p>He is worried, today is the day. The papers are arranged and the only thing left is his departure. Jaehyun will miss his baby Nana, he treated him like his own baby brother and he took care of him for almost six years and now it’s time to go.</p><p>He is proud and happy, he waited and he is worth it.</p><p>A giddy looking bunny opened the wooden door, Jaehyun was about to check him if he was alright when the latter immediately jumped on his body with his arms wrapped on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunnie Hyung” Jaemin buried his face on the crook of Jaehyun’s face. He sighed in relief when he saw his face.</p><p>“What was that? Nana made hyung worried” The statement made Jaemin let out a dramatic gasp before breaking into a wide smile. “Sorry hyungie. Nana excited” the blue haired giggles erupted in his room. “Nothing happened, Nana excited, Nana fell” </p><p>Jaehyun will surely miss the clingy adorable little clinging on his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun tried to speak, he was cut off by Jaemin who was munching on his bread. </p><p>"Hyung" Jaemin groaned when he remembered Jaehyun’s request before he leaves.</p><p>"Nana" Jaemin pointed his finger to his chest and gave him a thumbs up, indicating that he will be okay.</p><p>Jaehyun nodded, Nana will be okay.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Jaemin cleared his throat then nodded slowly. </p><p>"Then let's go, he's waiting for you" Jaehyun's dimples show, and Jaemin feels calm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Take care of him, bye nana" one last time, jaemin hugged jaehyun. " love you, hyung. so much" </p><p>the older tried not to sob but failed. taeyong rubbed his husband's back when jaemin went to see his other friends.</p><p>he gave them hugs and kisses then back to Jaehyun who is starting to sob.</p><p>haemin giggles, "bye bye hyung. nana loves hyunnie and yongie"</p><p>"take care of him" jaehyun shook hands with jeno before they went inside the car.</p><p>Jeno fixed his things in the backseat and conejo is in his arms. "Ready?" Jeno politely asked the nervous quiet boy. Jaemin nodded, his blue hair slightly bouncing.</p><p>The ride was quiet. Jeno stopped in front of Mcdonalds. "you want to eat inside?" His voice is still gentle and the younger swears that he is ready to do everything just to marry that voice.</p><p>“Oh, that one! I want that one ``Jaemin jumped excitedly when they entered the fast food chain, a variety of toys quickly catched Jaemin’s attention.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll get them all” Jaemin gasped in awe, he shook his head in disapproval at the thought of his caregiver spending money from him.</p><p>Jeno got the signs of what he was trying to say, he reassures the younger that money is nothing and he should get used to it because Jeno will surely treat this baby the care he needs.</p><p>“Try sundae and fries! Hyunnie always do it and feed Nana like this” Jaemin demonstrated the airplane trick and the fries landed on his mouth. Jeno did the same thing and little nana almost hesitated. Hyunnie’s face look cute, but Jeno look scary.</p><p>He shyly opened his mouth and welcomed the taste of his favorite treat. He giggled when Jeno’s face looked confused with the weird combination.</p><p>While eating, Jaemin notices that Jeno keeps on looking at his watch. The time’s ticking and Jaemin doesn't want to annoy his new caregiver so he started to eat his meal really fast.</p><p> “Hey, take your time. No need to rush because today is our day” Jeno held his hand and gave him a smile. </p><p>His heart clenches, he wants to protect this boy so bad. The moment he saw that cute pair of eyes his heart immediately closed and reserved for this cute little nana.</p><p>“You- sau-sauce. Chin, sauce” Jaemin leaned on the table, with his trembling hands he started to bring his finger onto the older’s chin.</p><p>The boy is truly adorable, so he pretended that he wasn't aware of what the younger is trying to imply.</p><p>Jeno tilted his head in confusion and jaemin’s thumb met his chin. He gently wiped the sauce from his face, his big doe eyes slightly going back to its original size.</p><p>Jeno’s done eating, he’s just waiting for the younger to finish so they can start their trip for today.</p><p>--</p><p>Jeno pulled up in front of his sister’s clothing shop. He rubbed the younger’s arms in a gentle way, waiting for him to wake up. </p><p>He started humming his little’s favorite song according to Taeyong. Jaemin went through a lot and and he </p><p>s more than ready to give him the world full of love he deserves. </p><p>Jaemin’s eyes slowly met Jeno’s one. He jolted up when he saw Jeno’s caring eyes.</p><p>“Did you waiting- for me?” Jaemin stutters, he slightly slapped his thigh when he noticed he’s back to stuttering.</p><p>“Hey, no. we just got in here” jeno replied, it’s actually a lie. They arrived thirty minutes ago but the younger look so peaceful in his sleep and jeno doesn't have the heart to disrupt his little’s nap.</p><p>Jaemin rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws. He looked around and was star struck with the beautiful city. Tall buildings look pleasant in his eyes, he only saw them in movies and now he can see a real one.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Confused with what they are going to do, Jaemin just nodded and followed his caregiver’s direction.</p><p>They entered inside the boutique with their intertwined hands. jaemin ‘s cheek flushed red because of how soft the older’s hand felt in his.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Jeddongie,” a bright woman slightly older than Jeno suddenly approached them when they entered the boutique. </p><p>The woman pinched his daddy’s cheek and Jaemin felt some bubbles boiling inside of him. </p><p>Before he can speak, he was cut off by the man beside him. “Noona, this is Jaemin. He is my little so be nice to him. Jaemin, this is my older sister, her name is Yeeun” Yeeun slightly crouched down, she’s taller than Jeno and her heels added some of her height.</p><p>“Hello, sweetheart.  Do you want to look pretty for Jeno?” Yeeun said with her eyes remaining on his face. Jeno nudged his sister and Yeeun chuckled.</p><p>“Give him the new designs. Make him look amazing, alright?” jeno reminded his sister, “stay here with Yeeun, okay? Jeno will be back” Jaemin’s anxiety triggered him, he will be left alone with a stranger.</p><p>“It’s okay, Nana. I will only be gone for thirty minutes, Jeno will be back” Jeno tried to soothe the trembling boy and Jaemin doesn't want to be annoying so he nodded with his heart not agreeing to the situation.</p><p>--</p><p>Jeno immediately rushed to his car. “Hey, Woobin. How's the preparation?” Jeno asked his friend who  volunteered in the surprise for his special person.</p><p>“Everything’s fine don’t worry Jen, how was the date?” Woobin asked his friend, Jeno sighed when he decided that he will surprise him tomorrow.</p><p>“Will do it tomorrow, for now he is at noona’s boutique. We had a collaboration since last year and I am planning to use him as the model of the collection” Jeno heard his friend’s gasp. “You're truly amazing, Jen”</p><p>Jeno got the gifts and placed it in the backseat along with some balloons he prepared in his car. </p><p>It’s been an hour and Jeno was slightly panting when he came back. “He’s pretty” Yeeun complimented his little, “where is he?” </p><p>Jeno followed the staff and was greeted by a sleeping Jaemin. Jeno chuckles to himself. Jaemin was lying down on the expensive couch with a total of thirty paperbags surrounding his small frame.</p><p>He asked the staff to deliver the bags to his penthouse since his car is filled with gifts and balloons.</p><p>Jeno carried his small frame, he’s thin and not heavy. He is ready to feed him and bury his head in his chubby tummy soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter will be nana's reaction hehe :D leave your thoughts on my cc! jaeminbelle &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>